Apodos
by Ia-chaan
Summary: A Louise no le van los apodos cursis y ridículos, pero puede hacer una excepción con ese [Italia&Nyo!Alemania, Feliciano&Louise. ¿AU?]


_Advertencias: ¿Fluff? Hetero, el nombre de Nyo!Alemania es Louise, porque creo que es lindo. Se cuela un poquito de Spamano o Romain o como quieran verlo._

_¿Hetalia? pues es de un genio que se niega a poner más yaoi en ella, ¿la cosa fail que va allá abajo? mía, pero es posible que inconscientemente me haya inspirado en una canción o algo así._

* * *

_(Feliz cumpleaños, Ana)_

_Apodos_

_A Louise no le van los apodos cursis y ridículos, pero puede hacer una excepción con ese._

_Italia&Nyo!Alemania, Feliciano&Louise. ¿AU?_

* * *

Él la mira y sonríe.

En ese momento a Louise le importa un pepino que Feliciano tenga la sonrisa más bonita que haya visto —y verá— en toda su vida. No se dejaría vencer por algo así de simple.

—_Nein_[1]—dice segura, aunque con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—_Per chè_[2]? —cuestiona, haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño al que se le niega un capricho—. Suena bien, "_mia bella ragazza_[3]_"_, ve~, ¡Déjame llamarte así!

—¡_Nein_! —esta vez es más enérgica, a pesar de que parece que su cara está a punto de estallar en una mezcla de vergüenza y enfado—, Feliciano, ni se te ocurra —no tiene una mala amenaza preparada, si le dice una de las buenas el italiano la dejará, muerto del miedo, no podía decirle algo como lo que decía a Gilbert sobre castrarlo o cortar sus dedos uno por uno— Me... Me enfadaré contigo si me llamas así.

—Ve~ —no quiere que Louise se enfade con él, solo quería poder decirle un apodo bonito, como todas las demás parejas, ¡hasta su _fratello_[4] dejaba que Antonio le dijese de formas tontas(aunque le golpeara)!—. ¿Y... solo _bella_?

La alemana niega con la cabeza. No es que no quisiese que fueran una pareja normal, pero las cursilerías no le iban... además tenia otras razones.

—¿Por qué no? —Feliciano la mira con ojos de cachorrito, como si ella lo hubiese pateado y dejado en una caja de cartón bajo la lluvia.

Louise no sabe si decirlo. La avergonzaba de sobremanera siquiera pensarlo. Suelta un suspiro, segura de que el castaño le preguntaría hasta la extenuación si se negaba a contestar de buenas a primeras.

—Pues... cuando nosotros aún no eramos n-n-no-nov...-

—Novios —ofrece el italiano, sonriendo otra vez, sabiendo que ella tenia problemas al expresarlo en palabras.

—Eso —asiente—, y le... coqueteabas a otras chicas... usabas..., bueno..., los mismos nombres —termina susurrando, casi mordiendo las palabras escapadas sin consentimiento, enfadada consigo misma por ser tan infantil, y con el otro por hacer que lo dijera.

Se quedan en silencio mirándose fijamente. La germana sonrojada a todo lo que sus capilares podían y el italiano sonriendo de forma tonta, también rojo, aunque mucho mas ligeramente. Y Feliciano suelta una risita nerviosa pero encantada.

—Hera, hera, hera~ —la rubia quiso golpearlo, pero se contuvo porque se trataba de Él. Suspira, resignada a que diga alguna idiotez—. ¡Ve~, Louise! Gracias por recordarme —«_tiene de verdad una sonrisa encantadora_» piensa la menor*, sin poder evitarlo—, _mi dispiace_[5], ¿te hice sentir mal? —niega con la cabeza repetidas veces, su cabello corto llega a desordenarse por el movimiento. No quiere que piense que ella cree lo hace apropósito—. Tengo uno mejor que todos esos, solo para ti, ¡desde ahora y por siempre, ve~! —Louise no quiere malinterpretarlo como que dirá los demás a otras chicas—. _Amore_[6]. Porque eres el único, de verdad.

Siente como el corazón le sube a la garganta, embargada por una emoción que no es frecuente sintiese. Bien, es el apodo más cursi hasta el momento, pero lo soportaría. Pese a todo, la razón es bonita.

* * *

*Alemania es menor que Italia, no lo hago por esa idiotez de "El hombre debe ser mayor que la chica".

1.- No.

2.- ¿Por qué?

3.- Mi bella chica/novia (me empalago si alguien me llama así)

4.- Hermano (dah)

5.- Me disculpo, lo siento, perdón.

6.- Amor (seguro que hasta la que menos conoce el italiano lo sabe, pero quería ponerlo porque adoro como suena :pukerainbows:)

_Ésto ha sido hecho en mis conocimientos de los idiomas, que son más menos fiables, pero cuestionen si se escriben así o el significado va al pie de la letra._

¡Holi! :B ¿Como estás? ¿Y tu novio/perro/gato/pez/conejo/unicornio/hamster/almohada/lo-que-sea?

Primero que nada (o primero que todo, aún no sé como se dice): esto es lo primero y último que publicaré. O eso creo, no estoy hecha para escribir sino para leer.

Casi me da diabetes al hacer _ésto (no tiene otro nombre)_, al igual que a Alemania, las cosas cursis se me hacen difíciles de digerir, pero es que olvidé el cumpleaños de una idiota que me dijo "¡Entonces escribe un maravilloso fic Italia x Fem!Alemania para compensarme!" Anya, idiota y estúpida Anya, aquí está tu asqueroso oneshot, ni idea si es maravilloso, pero confórmate, es solo para que no me jodas todo lo que queda de año, ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo y cinco meses no es tanto retraso(?)

Temo no haber acertado en las personalidades, ¡es que Feliciano es difícil! porque si bien parece un niño, con las mujeres parece no serlo, pero es muy dependiente de Alemania, espero haber sabido como poner ambas cosas en él. Sobre mi queridísima Louise, no recuerdo donde leí que era igual a Luddy, pero con pechos.

¿Me enviarían un review? Me subiría un poco el ego saber que al menos a unos pocos les agradó. También acepto criticas, pero como es lo único que escribiré no se si me servirá demasiado.

(Anaya, no comentes, estúpida, intenté adaptarme a tu forma de escribir... y me debes uno o dos de vuelta, que sean yaoi, me da igual si ya los leí, solo no quiero hacer el ridículo)

¡Saludos!


End file.
